La hora del baño
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Steve regresa a casa y descubre a su madre luchando con Tony, su hermano menor, para lograr que se bañe así que le pide a Steve que la ayude a bañarlo. (Chan y Lemon)


**Amaya: hola bueno, sé que debería andar actualizando mis otros fic's, pero esta idea no ha dejado de dar vueltas y no me deja concentrarme en mis demás historias así que tenía que escribirla o me volvería loca.**

**Erika: Los vengadores no son nuestros son de sus respectivos autores, y las historia fue sacada en parte de un doujinshi que le enseñe a Judith jajaja.**

**Alex: aun me pregunto dónde encontrarte ese doujinshi (gotita en la nuca) eres una pervertida.**

**Erika: lo sé (totalmente orgullosa)**

**Amaya: como sea (mira mal a Erika) como ya dije en las advertencias este fic tiene Lemon y Chan, así que si entraron y no les gusta luego no se quejen conmigo. No me pregunte sobre el doujinshi, la verdad no recuerdo su nombre así que no podré decirles donde encontrarlo.**

**Erika: yo les diría pero perdí la página jeje, si la encuentro se las pasó.**

**Alex: estará divido en dos o tres partes, así que a leer.**

Era una tarde lluviosa, Steve corría hasta sus casa tratando de mojarse lo menos posible, corría lo más rápido que sus pies daban, por suerte para él era muy bueno en deportes, pero al parecer no era tan rápido pues para cuando llego a la puerta de su casa estaba totalmente empapado, suspiro, y saco las llaves de su chamarra, abrió y sacudió un poco su rubio cabello.

-Ya estoy en casa.

Grito mientras dejaba su mochila en un rincón.

-Oye mamá, ¿puedes traerme una toalla o algo? Yo…

Se quedó callado al mirar a su alrededor, había lodo por todos lados, en la pared y en el suelo, también había unos pequeños zapatos botados en un rincón, suspiro con cansancio, y de pronto escucho unos gritos infantiles, volvió a suspirar y pronto oyó la voz de su madre.

-Anthony Edward Stark sea de comportante como un mocoso.

Grito su madre totalmente furiosa. Steve volvió a suspirar cuando vio a su madre salir de la cocina cargando a un niño lleno de lodo.

-¡Te dije que tienes que bañarte antes de comer así que hazlo!

El chiquillo se movió furiosamente, tratando de escapar del firme agarre de su madre.

-Quiero comer ahora-grito el niño agitando los brazos-quiero pastel de chocolate.

La mujer arrastro al niño hasta donde estaba el joven rubio.

-Bienvenido Steve-sonrió con ternura-ayúdame por favor, y lleva a esta bola de barro al baño.

La mujer se vea cansada, así que Steve solo pudo sonreír y asentir suavemente.

-Suéltame.

Gruño el niño tratando de escapar. La mujer de cabello castaño frunció el ceño.

-Por favor Steve mientras te bañas limpia también a tu hermano.

Steve rio, provocando la furia de su pequeño hermano.

-¡No necesito que este idiota me bañe! –Grito mirando a su hermano mayor-¡Suéltame vieja bruja!

De pronto todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, Steve solo pudo negar con la cabeza y suspirar.

Maria, la madre de ambos tomo las mejillas de su hijo menor y las pellizco y las estiro mientras su mirada se tornaba sombría.

-¿Quién es una vieja bruja? Dilo otra vez si solo quieres comer arroz en la cena ¿crees que mereces comer pizza después de esto?

La voz de la mujer sonaba peligrosa y el pequeño no podía más que llorar al oír lo dicho por su madre, Steve tapo su boca mientras sentía la risa tratando de escapar de su boca.

-jum idiota.

Susurro el rubio mientras reía un poco por lo que le pasaba a su hermano. La mujer suspiro y empujo al niño hasta su rubio hermano.

-Gracias Steve, estoy muy cansada.

-Está bien mamá.

Respondió el rubio mientras tomaba a su hermano de una mano y comenzaba a caminar rumbo al baño.

Tony se dejó llevar, después de la amenaza de su madre prefería no arriesgarse a quedarse sin cena.

Steve sonrió mientras pensaba en lo feliz que era con su vida, tenía una familia a la cual amaba con toda su alma, si bien no los unía la sangre, ellos eran una buena familia.

Howard y Maria lo había adoptado cuando tenía dos años, eran jóvenes y el sueño de Maria siempre había sido darle un hogar a un niño huérfano, por eso cuando lo encontraron solo y en la calle hicieron hasta lo imposible para adoptarlo, Steve había sido feliz, al fin tenía una familia, familia que se hizo más grande después e que maria anunciara su embarazo, eso había sido cuando Steve tenía 9 años y él se había sentido tan feliz al saber que tendría un hermano, siempre se había involucrado en todo lo relacionado con su hermano y el pequeño Tony había crecido siendo muy unido a su hermano.

Y de ahí todo en su vida había sido normal, o al menos lo había sido hasta que a los 17 años se despertó con una enorme erección después de haber soñado con su pequeño hermano Tony.

Se había sentido un pervertido, y había tratado de alejarse del pequeño pues bastaba mirarlo a los ojos para sentir que cierta parte de su anatomía se levantaba, claro que Tony no se había tomado muy bien su alejamiento pues pronto se deprimió al pensar que hermano ya no lo quería. Y Steve no le quedo de otras más que volver a ser el mismo de siempre con su hermano y tratar de ocultar la pervertida atracción que sentía hacia él.

Desgraciadamente Tony no hacia las cosas muy fáciles, pues con 10 años era más pequeño que los de su edad y además de ser bastante lindo y buscar siempre contacto físico con Steve, cosa que causaba que el rubio visitara muchas veces el baño.

Salió de sus recuerdos a ver la puerta del baño, entro y jalo a su hermano par que también entrara, cerró la puerta y soltó a su hermano.

Le dio la espalda al pequeño castaño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse, su madre estaba abajo, y seguramente estaría muy ocupada limpiando así que no escucharía nada de que pasara arriba.

Trago saliva con cierta dificultad, se sonrojo ligeramente y sintió como una erección comenzaba a crecer dentro de su ropa interior.

-"Esta es una gran oportunidad"

Pensó mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa.

**Amaya: bueno esta es la primera parte, como ven en este fic Steve tiene 20 años y Tony tiene 10, así que bueno yo cumplí con avisar así que como dije si no les gusta no se quejen, ustedes fueron los curiosos jajaja.**

**Erika: aviso, en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon (mirada pervertida)**

**Alex: esperamos sus comentarios con sus dudas, sugerencias, peticiones, etc. **

**Amaya: no se aceptan malos comentarios, yo avise antes así que si no les gusta hagan como que no lo leyeron y punto, pero si les gusto les agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran jijiji bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Amaya/Alex/Erika: ¡MATTA NE!**


End file.
